Caped Dreams
by LiseDevi
Summary: Just when and why does Clark make the decision to have a cape? Clois


**Pairing: Clois  
Author: LiseDevi  
Summary: Just when and why does Clark make the decision to have a cape?  
Disclaimer: don't own any of it... just borrowing…  
Archived: & Clois Fanatics.**

**Huge thanks to Kelly for the wonderful beta job as always.**

**Caped Dreams**

"Smallville quit hoggin' all the popcorn." Lois complained loudly. 

After a night of fighting and complaining with Lois, and then Chloe ran out on their monthly movie night, Clark just passes the bowl of popcorn over without a word.

"Are you alright there Smallville?" Lois asks after a minute or two, his silence and pained look slightly worrying her. 

"Lois, I'm watching Music and Lyrics… Hugh Grant in leather pants just doesn't do it for me." He whines. 

"You are such a little girl. Quit sulking, at least it's not John Tucker Must Die… again. And besides, we're watching your movie next." 

Clark folds his arms over his chest and stares at the TV screen, intent on ignoring Lois. He has had enough of watching chick flicks. They watched Never Been Kissed for the millionth time before this torture. Deep inside Clark ignores the voice which is telling him he's only putting up with this to spend more time with Lois. 

Lois laughs and Clark can't help but look in her direction, his eyes taking in her every detail. From the way her hair was slipping out of its loose ponytail to the way she would shake her head as she laughed. Clark however found the way she would lick her lips after eating the salty popcorn the most captivating of all. 

"Okay then Smallville, I'll get us another round of drinks and more popcorn if you get the next movie going." 

Clark realises that he's now staring into Lois' eyes. "Uh… sure thing Lois." Clark replies as Lois gives him an odd look. 

Lois stands up and wanders into the kitchen mumbling to herself. If he wanted to Clark could have picked up what she was saying but chose to leave it be after embarrassing himself. 

He pulls the disc out of the machine and places 300 in the tray. He slowly trudges back to the couch and sinks heavily into the old piece of furniture. 

'What the hell were you thinking Kent?' 

'I wasn't.' he answers himself in frustration and smacks his head backwards; the cracking of wood voicing the couches displeasure. Clark just closes his eyes and waits for Lois to return so he can focus on the movie and not on how much of an idiot he was… is. 

"We have two lemonades, some fresh popcorn and a bag of mixed M&M's." Lois rambles as she sits next to Clark with her bounty securely in her arms. "You can hit enter now." 

He presses the button on the remote and accepts his share of the munchies, avoiding eye contact with the hazel eyed beauty next to him. 

Clark stares intently at the screen in front of him desperately trying to ignore Lois next to him. Not long into the movie Clark is taken with the red capes of the Spartans; his earlier predicament forgotten as he is mesmerised by the movement of the capes. 

He leans forward, elbows on knees, to get a better look. The way the red fabric ripples with its wearers very move spurring him to imagine the way the cape would ripple as he ran and swayed battling the meteor freaks. Not to mention how awesome it would look if he ever flew on his own. 

Before he knows it the credits are rolling and Lois is snatching the control out of his hand. "I didn't know you liked violence so much Smallville." 

Clark looks a little sheepish as he answers, "I like action films as much as the next guy but… I was mesmerised by the capes." He blurts out too quickly for Lois to catch the last part. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What did you say?" 

"I said I liked the capes." He answers honestly. 

Lois looks at him for a second and just bursts into laughter. 

"I really don't think it's that funny Lois." He answers, upset by her reaction. 

Lois instantly ceases her laughing as she realises he's serious, "You're serious aren't you?" 

He nods his head, "I think they look really… cool and would look awesome on a costume." 

"What sort of a costume?" Lois asks, intrigued by Clark's answer. 

Uh-oh, think quick Kent… "You know… on like… a superheroes costume or something cool like that." 

Lois doesn't buy it but decides to have a little fun at Clark's expense. "Do you consider yourself a superhero Clark?" 

Uh-oh again, she used his first name which means she's up to something, "No, I'm just someone who helps out when he can and I like to think that I always do the right thing." 

"You are such a girl guide." 

"Don't you mean boy scout? And I am not." 

"No I meant girl guide. They're tougher than boy scouts and more emotional. And yes you are." 

"I don't even know why I hang out with you." Clark harrumphs. 

"It's my magnetic personality." Lois beams as she stands and walks over to the DVD player. 

'That's why.' Clark thinks as Lois bends over, her snug jeans giving him the best view in the world. "Uh-huh, whatever you say Lois." 

Lois looks over her shoulder to find Clark ogling her behind, she winks at him and then stands, "Clarkie wants my sexy body." She lets out in a sultry voice and then walks into the kitchen. 

Clark gulps before shouting out, "Lo-is. I do not." Scrambling to the kitchen. 

"Do too!"

"Do not." Clark looks to the heavens and asks whatever entity is out there, 'Why Lois Lane? And why me?'

**6 YEARS LATER:**

Lois and Clark had continued to flirt in that manner for a another year; they had many near misses, Chloe being the usual suspect for breaking them up when they were close to kissing. At the end of that year Lois had moved to Metropolis to work at the Daily Planet with Chloe, and Clark had been summoned by Jor-El to complete his training. 

Under the guise of traveling the world to find himself Clark and Lois had kept in touch via e-mail for a short period of time. They soon lost contact and Clark completely immersed himself in his training and traveling the world to gain experience. 

Two years into his 'training' Clark had received a special suit from Jor-El. It was blue with red and the El family's crest on the chest. To begin with, Clark had felt like a dork wearing the suit and deep down he knew something was missing from it. But he knew exactly what it needed. 

On his next scheduled visit with his Mom at the farm Clark asked her to make an addition to the suit. Once the suit was completed Clark had never been as sure of his destiny as he was then. 

Clark continued his training and completed an online university course on journalism where he then began writing articles about all that he experienced. Never once writing about himself. 

It was only three weeks ago that Clark had chosen to return to Metropolis. He paid a visit to his old friend Perry White, the editor-in-chief at the Daily Planet. Perry had been impressed with Clark's articles and his new glasses. Perry had then partnered Clark up with none other than Lois Lane. 

Lois had greeted him with a "Good to see you Smallville now don't get in the way." 

She busted his chops over anything and everything but Clark was the happiest he had been in a longtime. 

Two days later Clark made his first appearance in Metropolis as his alter-ego. Not surprisingly to rescue intrepid reporter and trouble magnet, Lois Lane. She had clung onto Clark and smiled at him. He had asked if she was alright and she asked who he was, Clark had only smiled and answered, "A friend." 

Since then Lois has smirked at Clark and given him odd looks every time she thought he wasn't looking. Otherwise things between Lois and Clark had progressively gotten better. He felt that they were finally reaching the stages of the relationship that they had before both of them left Smallville to pursue their destinies. Only this time Clark wasn't a coward, he would tell Lois how he felt. The only setback was that no-one knew much more about the hero in tights and Lois was driving him crazy with her obsession. Clark would have laughed at the irony if it wasn't causing him such a headache. 

Clark chuckled to himself as he thought about everything that had led him to this particular moment in time, hovering not far away from Lois' balcony; watching her as she sat on a patio chair with a beer in her hand and a pad resting on her lap, absently chewing on the end of her pen as she thinks. Clark feels like turning around and flying away but he takes a deep breath and floats over to the balcony, softly landing. 

"Good evening Lois." He greets in his deep baritone. 

She looks up at him and smiles, "Quit pretending Smallville and come over here." 

His step falters. 'What? No way, how did she know? Is my disguise that transparent?' Clark's thoughts run through his head faster than he could run. 

"How… how did you know?" 

"The cape." She winks at him knowingly. 

"I'm sorry, what?" he asks thoroughly baffled. 

"It's not like the glasses were a fantastic disguise but the red cape was a dead give away." 

"How?" Clark asks in child-like wonderment as he sits next to Lois on another patio chair. 

"I remember our discussion from that night we watched 300, the way you were mesmerised by Leonidas' cape as he fought. And then when there were all those reports about a 'mysterious stranger' in tights and a red cape that was supplying relief to those that needed it that I instantly knew it was you Clark." 

"And you're just accepting me as I am? No questions or doubts?" he asks incredulously. 

"Your abilities don't change who you are Clark." She replies sincerely. 

"And who am I Lois?" he asks, his vulnerability exposed. 

"You're my Smallville of course." They lock eyes and gaze intently into each others souls when Lois shakes her head and picks up her writing pad. 

"So… how about an exclusive?" 

"You're not going to tell everyone about me are you?" fear evident in his voice. 

"Of course not silly, just about the man in tights." 

Clark breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh, ok then. Well what do you want to know?" 

"Start from the beginning." She pushes gently. 

Clark nods his head and tells Lois of his history. Of the doomed planet Krypton, of the kind couple in the mid-west who raised him as their own and of the ideals he stands for. 

Lois remained quiet as Clark shared his life story, her silence now broken, "Wow, Clark. I… I can't believe what you've had to endure. It just demonstrates that you're more human that the rest of us." Lois reaches over to Clark and grasps his hand. 

He squeezes hers in return. "One question though." 

"Yes Lois?" Clark answers evenly, belying his nervousness. 

"What does the S on you chest symbolize?" 

He laughs before answering, "It's not an S Lois, it's my family's crest." 

"Oh." She says as she reaches over with her other hand and rubs her finger tips over the ridges of the emblem on Clark's chest. Reveling in the warmth that he radiates and remembering her dreams from long ago of the man in the red cape. 

She suddenly stands and tugs Clark towards the edge of the balcony, "Take me flying Smallville." 

"Anything you wish Lois." He answers softly, pulling Lois to his chest and wrapping her in his cape. Slowly the couple lifts into the air, gaining altitude and revealing a truly breathtaking view. They only have eyes for each other as Clark begins to twirl them around. His cape flapping in the wind making them look like dancers on a floor of stars. 

Clark relishes the feel of Lois in his arms, her sweet citrusy and floral scent and the sound of the rhythmic beating of her heart. He enjoys the moment for a little while longer before guiding Lois through the clouds, over the ocean and throughout the most beautiful sights that Metropolis has to offer. Although in Clark's eyes the most beautiful sight in the entire world, heck known universes, was in his arms and right before his eyes. 

Much to his chagrin Clark notices that they had returned to the balcony. Clark pulls Lois tightly to his chest as he begins the descent; twirling much like he did on the ascent. Lois raises her arms to around his neck, bringing them face to face. Their gazes deepen and Clark slowly lowers his lips to Lois'. Lois impatiently closes the rest of the gap and captures Clark's lips in a sweet first kiss. They break apart and Clark lands. He rests his forehead against Lois' as they both relish the others' company. 

"Have you decided what you're going to call me?" he breaks the silence that had magically befallen them, knowing how much Lois likes to name people. 

"You're just going to have to wait 'til the morning like the rest of the world Smallville." 

He pouts and then pulls her in for a mind blowing kiss. They break apart leaving Lois breathless. She leans her head against Clark's chest and whispers, "My caped Superman." 

"Superman? No way Lo." He says sternly. 

"Would you rather Caped Wonder?" she says annoyed. 

"I kinda like that name." he answers brightly. 

"In your dreams Smallville. In your caped dreams." 

**Fin.**


End file.
